ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultrawoman Zodiac
Ultrawoman Zodiac is an Ultrawoman whose origin is unknown, but what is known is that her power is passed on from generation to generation, by the mother's side, though it should be noted that not every generation needs to fight. History Passed down from generation to generation, Zodiac's power can only be used by one specific bloodline and the user must be female, anyone else who tries to use it will most likely be electrocuted or burned. Her power must be passed down to a successor by the time the current host is 50 (good way to find out a woman's age, telling her that is definitely not recommended). Her current host is Allison, an 18-year old who knows about Zodiac's history, but knows nothing of what lies ahead of her... Profile *Height: 52m *Weight: 40,000m (don't ever ask a girl her weight...tried that...didn't end well...jk) *Age: Unknown (don't ask this either) *Flight Speed: Varies *Running Speed: Varies *Jumping Distance: Varies *Burrowing Speed: Varies *Time Limit: Usually around 5 to 7 minutes *Host: Allison *Strength: Varies Body Features *Eyes: Her eyes allow her to see in many different ways, such as X-ray, infrared, et cetera *Star Core: Her warning light which is said to contain the energy of 10 of our Suns *Ultra Lines: These Ultra Lines allow her to better manipulate energy. Forms - Aries Zodiac= Aries Zodiac Her speed form involving fast and strong physical attacks. - Taurus Zodiac= Taurus Zodiac Her strength form involving short weapons. - Gemini Zodiac= Gemini Zodiac A form which allows her to split into two, the stealthy and speedy half, Shadow, and the strong and tanky half, Titan. - Cancer Zodiac= Cancer Zodiac Her aquatic short-weapon form. - Leo Zodiac= Leo Zodiac Her stealth and strength form. - Libra Zodiac= Libra Zodiac Her speed form. - Scorpio Zodiac= Scorpio Zodiac A long weapon strength form. - Sagittarius Zodiac= Sagittarius Zodiac Her long-ranged weapons form - Capricorn Zodiac= Capricorn Zodiac Her aquatic speed, strength, long weapon form. - Aquarius Zodiac= Aquarius Zodiac Her water-controlling form, allowing her to form 'solid' water weapons. - Pieces Zodiac= Pieces Zodiac Her long-ranged weapon aquatic form. }} - Chinese Zodiacs= Her armour forms based off of the Chinese zodiacs. - Ox Armour Zodiac= Tiger Armour Zodiac Her fast and strength armour. - Rabbit Armour Zodiac= Rat Armour Zodiac Her speed armour. - Dragon Armour Zodiac= Dragon Armour Zodiac Her most powerful armour, giving her a tremendous boost in all of her stats. - Snake Armour Zodiac= Snake Armour Zodiac Her poison/venom and speed-based armour - Horse Armour Zodiac= Horse Armour Zodiac Her speed and kick-using-martial-art armour. - Goat Armour Zodiac= Goat Armour Zodiac Her short-weapon-using form. - Monkey Armour Zodiac= Monkey Armour Zodiac The armour that allows her to know every single martial are in the Universe. - Rooster Armour Zodiac= Rooster Armour Zodiac Her aerial-combat armour, even though ironically, roosters cannot fly. - Dog Armour Zodiac= Dog Armour Zodiac Her hunter armour, allowing her to track beings effortlessly, while attacking them using, swift and deadly attacks. - Pig Armour Zodiac= Pig Armour Zodiac Her armour with the highest defense capabilities. }} - Egyptian Zodiacs= Armaments that she can access in all of her forms. - Anubis Khopesh Zodiac= - Bastet Spear Zodiac= - Geb Terra Staff Zodiac= - Horus Never-Missing Bow Zodiac= - Isis Mystic Necklace Zodiac= - Mut Eye of Ra Zodiac= - The Nile Aqua Bracelet Zodiac= - Osiris Mirror of Death Zodiac= - Sekhmet Claw Gauntlets Zodiac= - Seth Staff of Storms Zodiac= - Thoth Book of the Dead Zodiac= - Wadjet Poison Daggers Zodiac= - Sphinx Blade Wings Zodiac= - Shu Zephyr Fan Zodiac= - Hathor Instrument of Peace Zodiac= - Phoenix Feathers of Healing Zodiac= }} }} Transformation Allison takes out the Star Gazer and draws the zodiac sign of whatever 'Zodiac' (form) she wants to be in), before raising it into the air. Trivia *This was a pain in the back to make (literally). *There was a deleted trivia here. Category:Ultras Category:Female Characters Category:Female Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Clee26 Ultras Category:Clee26